Un sujet à couvrir
by Calire 92
Summary: Elle court pour sauver sa vie. Elle sait que si elle continue, elle sera en sécurité. Heureusement pour elle, car la mort est à ses trousses. - Ceci est un OS rédigé pour le concours organisé par Sophie AM pour la sortie de son dernier livre. Bien que je ne sois pas la gagnante, je suis arrivée dans les quinze derniers finalistes.


_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire. Mais cette fois-ci je change de registre ! En effet, aujourd'hui je publie dans la catégorie Tara Duncan (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué...). Cette histoire m'est venue cinq jours avant la fin du concours organisé par Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian (SAM pour les intimes :p) pour la sortie du douzième et dernier livre de la saga Tara Duncan. Je la lui ai envoyée. Le prix était d'être publiée à la fin de l'ouvrage. Bien que je n'ai pas été la gagnante, je tiens à préciser que je faisais partie des quinze derniers finalistes ! N'ayant pas pu faire partager mon histoire par le biais du bouquin, je la publie ici pour avoir des avis de lecteurs.  
>Parmi les contraintes, il avait celle de la quantité de pages à écrire : 5 pages Word. J'ai donc lu mes écrits et étoffé là où cela manquait (c'est très court 5 pages !). Bon ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des reviews pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !<em>

_Disclaimer : Tout est à SAM, sauf Estella et l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent corps et âme (mouahahahahahah)._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

><p><strong>Un sujet à couvrir<strong>

Je courais à perdre haleine. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, ni mes pieds, au contraire de ma gorge qui, elle, était en feu. Je ne me retournais pas, sachant pertinemment que mes poursuivants étaient derrière moi. Ce serait même une très mauvaise idée, étant donné que je me trouvais dans une forêt plutôt dense et que je devais jongler avec les branches et les racines, qui semblaient tout faire pour me ralentir ou me faire trébucher. Je grimaçais de douleur, tout autant physique que mentale, mais je continuais de courir. La peur était comme un fouet qui me poussait à ne pas à ne pas m'arrêter.

Soudain, j'aperçus mon but, un grand manoir aux allures effrayantes dans la nuit noire qui m'entourait. Mais je savais que, là-bas, je serais en sécurité.

Allez ! Il fallait que je tienne bon... Plus que qu'une centaine de mètres et j'y serais enfin ! Je venais de sortir de la forêt et je courais sur une pelouse parfaitement bien entretenue. Oui, je sais... Je n'aurais pas dû m'appesantir sur ce genre de détails alors que j'étais en train d'essayer d'échapper à mes traqueurs. Mais bon... Mon cerveau avait parfois des sautes d'humeur. Pourtant, je ne lui en voulais pas ! Il m'avait sauvée la face dans de nombreuses situations, alors il avait le droit de se déconnecter de temps en temps. Euuuh... Pas trop souvent quand même, hein...

Le perron de l'immense bâtisse devenait de plus en plus proche. Ragaillardie, j'accélérais. Je fis bien, car à ce moment-là, j'entendis des grognements menaçants dans mon dos, assez proches de moi. Grâce à une dernière dose d'adrénaline, je terminais mon sprint sur les gravillons devant le manoir. Manquant de glisser sur le marbre lisse des marches qui menaient à la porte, je déclenchais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, dans un mouvement pressant. Je trépignais, n'osant toujours pas jeter un regard dans la nuit pour voir où en étaient mes poursuivants. Heureusement pour moi, la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et je pus m'engouffrer dans le hall d'entrée. Je la refermais aussitôt, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à mon sauveur. Bien m'en prit, parce qu'une demi seconde plus tard, ce qui était après moi s'écrasa contre la porte en grognant de douleur.

Je sentis alors une main me tirer en arrière. Et ce fut tout, car je m'évanouis.

Je me sentais bien. J'avais les yeux fermés, j'étais parfaitement au chaud, allongée sur quelque chose de mou et de douillet. J'étais apaisée. Je retins un sourire béat, lorsque l'ouïe commença à me revenir.

- ... Que crois-tu ?, demanda une voix féminine, visiblement agacée par son interlocuteur.

- Isabella..., reprit une voix plus masculine. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser cette jeune fille dans la rue, comme ça... Elle a été attaquée par une meute de chatrix à qui on avait spécialement donné l'ordre de l'attaquer. Heureusement que nous les avons tous éliminés. Il nous faut la protéger. Tu sais bien que c'est notre, ou plutôt _ton_, devoir en tant sorcière déployée sur Terre selon un mandat international AutreMondien.

J'entendis que la femme bougonnait de mécontentement dans sa barbe. Je décidais alors d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Mauvaise idée, parce que la lumière était bien trop intense pour que je puisse la supporter... Tiens, je ne croyais pas avoir dormi très longtemps. Il devait bien être midi. Après une seconde tentative, la femme se rendit compte de mon éveil. Elle était stricte de visage et avait de longs cheveux grisonnants. Malgré son âge avancé, elle était très belle, mais surtout très impressionnante. La dite Isabella fit quelques pas vers moi, et au même moment, un labrador grimpa d'un bond leste sur le lit dans lequel j'étais en train de m'asseoir.

- Bonjour, fit la voix masculine de tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Manitou Duncan.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite que la voix provenait du chien, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Heureusement, avec tout ce que ma famille m'avaient fait voir, je ne restais pas muette très longtemps.

- Enchantée Maître Duncan, répondis-je. Mon nom est Estella Dal Salan. Et vous devez être Isabella Duncan, je suppose ?

Ce fut au tour des deux adultes (_enfin si on considère que le labrador était auparavant un humain_) de rester bouche bée. Ils se jetèrent un regard surpris.

- Vous avez un quelconque lien de parenté avec Caliban Dal Salan ?, questionna Manitou.

J'hochais la tête, sachant pertinemment que l'on allait me poser cette question.

- Oui. Mais pas si quelconque que ça... Je suis sa grande sœur. J'ai un an de plus que lui, expliquais-je à mes hôtes.

Au même moment, j'entendis une voix que je connaissais bien à laquelle répondit un jappement. Elle se rapprocha rapidement de la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Le Maître chien dut les entendre aussi, car il descendit agilement (_malgré son surpoids évident_) de mon lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Cal !, l'interpella-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ici.

Mon frère apparut tout de suite dans l'embrasure qui menait à la chambre. La tête qu'il fit lorsqu'il me vit était la plus drôle que j'avais jamais vue venant de sa part, et Demiderus savait combien il était difficile de le surprendre, le frangin. Une fois remis de son étonnement, il se précipita sur moi, accompagné de Blondin, son familier, et atterrit, comme une bombe, sur le lit, qui grinça pour protester contre cette maltraitance.

- Estella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, me demanda-t-il.

Cette question, tout le monde semblait se la poser. Ils tournèrent donc tous la tête vers moi, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Cal... Je vais bien, merci, et toi ?, dis-je avec ironie.

Mon frère roula des yeux, un peu agacé, mais il sourit et se plia au jeu.

- Bonjour. Je vais bien... Mais comment as-tu atterri dans ce lit ?, s'impatienta-t-il tout de même.

- Dans ce lit, je ne sais pas trop... Mais comment je suis arrivée dans ce manoir, c'est une autre histoire. J'étais venue sur Terre en vacances, car les professeurs de l'Université avaient un congrès annuel très important.

- Ma sœur est à l'Université des cristalistes, précisa Caliban en m'interrompant. Ils y apprennent les rudiments du métier, comment trouver les informations inédites... Estella sera aussi bonne cristaliste que moi je suis un bon futur Voleur.

- Oui, enfin bref..., repris-je. J'étais donc sur Terre en vacances, mais je n'avais pourtant pas laissé mes instincts de future journaliste – c'est comme ça que l'on dit sur Terre, non ? – sur Autremonde. J'avais décidé de commencer par Paris et de continuer sur les plus beaux endroits de France. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une semaine de voyage, je suis arrivée dans les environs de Tagon. Je savais que Caliban y était, et je voulais lui faire la surprise de venir à l'improviste. Mais disons que j'ai eu quelques soucis en chemin. Hier, je suis arrivée en vue d'un château. Il était vraiment magnifique. C'est alors que j'ai entendu des cris. Mon instinct de cristaliste s'est réveillé et je me suis rapprochée pour voir ce qu'il en était. Je compris que tout ce raffut était l'œuvre de sortceliers quand j'ai vu des Élémentaires. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait trois hommes. Avant que je n'aie pu entendre quoi que ce soit, ils ont invoqué un Opacus. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment suspect, alors je me suis approchée du bâtiment, tout en restant à couvert. Je voyais des hommes et des femmes qui allaient et venaient dans le château. Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était leur façon de marcher, comme s'ils étaient des machines. J'ai utilisé un sort pour aiguiser ma vue et j'ai regardé leurs yeux. Ils étaient totalement dans le vague. J'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec un sortilège. C'est à cet instant que j'ai vu apparaître sur le perron un Salterens. Il s'est approché de l'Opacus, a attendu que les hommes aient fini de discuter et il leur a donné du sel des Mines, mais pas n'importe lequel...

- Du sel à sang..., souffla Isabella.

- Exactement !, m'écriais-je.

- C'est quoi du sel à sang ?, demanda une voix que je connaissais vaguement.

Cal, en l'entendant, eut un grand sourire tendre, puis se redressa immédiatement et sortit de mon lit. Mon Voleur de frère se précipita vers la porte et enlaça la belle blonde, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la chambre.

- Tara, dit-il doucement. Je te présente ma grande sœur Estella. Estella, je te...

- Pas la peine idiot !, m'exclamais-je. Tu sais bien que la tête de Tara passe en boucle sur tous les télécristaux d'AutreMonde depuis qu'elle est arrivée sur notre planète ! Je me doute très bien de qui elle est...

Je me retins de dire « pour toi ». J'avais bien remarqué comment mon petit frère la regardait.

- D'autant que ce serait une honte pour moi, en tant que future cristaliste, de ne pas connaître les différents chefs d'État des pays de notre planète. En tout cas, je suis enchantée votre Altesse Impériale, finis-je par dire en m'inclinant du mieux que je pouvais étant donné que j'étais encore assise dans le lit où je m'étais réveillée.

- Moi de même Estella... Mais tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Tara !, me sourit-elle. Je déteste vraiment tous ces protocoles à la noix ! Même si cela peut être utile dans certains cas. Mais les frères et sœurs de mes amis n'ont pas à l'utiliser avec moi. Bon ! Dites-moi ce qu'est donc ce sel à sang, insista-t-elle. On n'en est pas encore arrivé là dans mes cours sur AutreMonde !

Isabella se tourna vers la blonde pour lui expliquer.

- Pour tout te dire, c'est une variété de sel que l'on ne peut exploiter que dans une seule mine des Salterens. Il est vraiment très périlleux de l'extraire car la dose magique y est tellement intense qu'un coup de pioche mal placé peut tout faire exploser. Mais ce sel n'est pas un sel comme les autres... Il est utilisé en majorité dans les potions les plus dangereuses d'Autremonde ou des Limbes... Il est interdit, selon une loi internationale, d'en posséder sans avoir un permis spécial, ce qui n'est sûrement pas le cas de nos trois gaillards.

- Oh..., se contenta simplement de dire l'Héritière d'Omois.

Tandis que Cal lui racontait en résumé le début de mon histoire, je continuais, car je voyais bien qu'Isabella commençait à s'agacer. Fallait dire que je la comprenais : il y avait un sale trafic d'humains sur Terre, dont elle n'était pas au courant, et il était juste sous son nez...

- Lorsqu'il leur a remis le sel, j'ai entendu une seule chose : « Merci pour mes nouveaux... employés ». Après, il a dû diriger ses nouveaux esclaves vers une Porte clandestine et les a emmenés sur AutreMonde. C'est sûrement ce que j'aurais dû voir si je n'avais pas été repérée par une malheureuse bestiole qui gardait le château. Il commençait déjà à être tard et j'ai dû courir pour lui échapper. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser de Transmitus car je ne savais pas où atterrir... J'avais seulement étudié le plan de la région le matin même. Alors j'ai galopé... Quand j'ai voulu faire de la magie pour essayer de me camoufler autant que possible, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas. Heureusement que vous n'étiez pas loin sinon...

Je frissonnais, et mon frère avec moi, en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer.

- C'était à cause des colliers qu'avaient les chatrix, qui inhibaient la magie, comme à la prison du Lancovit, dit Manitou.

- Mais bon ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là en bonne santé, se rassura Cal.

Tara et moi sourirent à sa réplique. Le récit étant maintenant terminé, Isabella laissa exploser sa colère. Manitou, prudent, l'emmena dans une autre pièce, nous permettant de nous retrouver un peu en famille. L'Héritière allait partir à son tour, quand je la convainquis d'un signe de rester. Je savais que mon frère serait content. Il voulut avoir des nouvelles de nos parents, je lui en donnais volontiers. Je leur racontais aussi mon périple dans le pays de la gastronomie, les faisant rire en débitant les infortunes auxquelles j'avais dû faire face.

Soudain, apparut dans la pièce le plus bel individu que je n'avais jamais vu. J'en restais bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, avant de me reprendre. Remarquant ses cheveux argentés, ses yeux de chats et ses oreilles pointues, je reconnus là Robin M'angil, le demi-elfe, qui était l'ami et le compagnon d'armes de mon frère.

- Robin, c'est ça ?, demandais-je, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Tara et Caliban se retournèrent. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. L'interpellé hocha la tête. Cal se leva promptement de mon lit, sur lequel il avait pris ses aises pour m'écouter, et s'avança vers son ami. Celui-ci ne m'avait pas quittée du regard depuis qu'il m'avait vue.

- Je te présente ma sœur Estella, dit simplement mon frère, faisant sortir l'apollon de ses pensées.

- Je suis content de te rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix envoûtante.

- Moi de même, répondis-je, en souriant.

Cal me fit alors remarquer que j'avais peut-être besoin d'une bonne douche. Je rougis et acquiesçais. Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, j'étais fraiche et dispose. Je retrouvais tout le monde dans l'un des salons du Manoir. J'avais remarqué dans mes déambulations qu'il était le petit frère du Château du Lancovit. Il m'avait pris sous son aile (_sûrement parce que j'étais la soeur de Caliban_) et m'avait évité de me perdre dans ses couloirs alambiqués.

En entrant dans la pièce, je vis que tous étaient sur le pied de guerre. On me présenta rapidement Moineau et Fabrice, qui m'expliquèrent que, malgré tout, leur équipe n'était pas au complet. Il manquait Fafnir qui était sur AutreMonde pour seconder Sylver dans ses recherches à propos de son père.

Ainsi, je leur donnais toutes les informations que j'avais sur l'endroit où les trois hommes « créaient » des esclaves pour les Salterens. Avec l'aide de la carte magique de Tara, le lieu fut vite retrouvé. Rapidement, je laissais la place aux pros de l'action qui commencèrent à évoquer des plans pour confondre les criminels. En bonne future cristaliste que j'étais, je prenais des notes sur tout ce qui se passait. Je remarquais aussi les nombreux coups d'œil que me lançait Robin. À chaque fois que je relevais la tête de mon calepin et que je le voyais me dévisager, je lui envoyais mon plus beau sourire, qui le faisait se détourner à tous les coups. Notre petit manège ne le déconcentrait pas pour autant. Il gardait une vision critique de l'ensemble de l'opération, pointant tous les détails qui n'allaient pas. Je trouvais cela admirable. Au bout de deux heures d'intense travail, nous étions fin prêts à partir. Il était prévu que nous allions en voiture au village le plus proche pour ne pas nous faire remarquer, puis que nous continuerions à pied. Sauf que le « nous » n'était pas de l'avis de tout le monde. Robin et Cal s'opposèrent farouchement à ce que je les accompagne, soit disant je n'étais pas une guerrière aguerrie comme eux. Pff ! Je réussis quand même à m'imposer, arguant un droit de presse. Isabella n'était certainement pas contre, car cela permettrait peut-être de mettre son travail sur Terre un peu plus en avant pour une fois. Nous partîmes donc tous, sauf Manitou, pour une mission que Tara avait nommée « Les Dal Salan et leur gais compagnons contre-attaquent ». J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une référence à un film terrien. En tous cas, cela avait fait beaucoup rire.

Nous sommes rapidement arrivés sur place et Robin décida de rester à côté de moi pour me surveiller et me protéger au besoin. Pff... J'étais bien capable de prendre soin de moi toute seule, tout de même. Caliban sourit dans barbe (_inexistante, je tenais à préciser_), connaissant mon indépendance féministe. Mais, malgré tout, je trouvais ce geste à mon égard plutôt mignon.

Nous nous mîmes en place. Je me trouvais un endroit qui me permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et, activant mon Camouflus automatique, je sortis mon calepin et mon stylo fétiches (_oui, les sortceliers aussi utilisent des stylos_). Rapidement, l'opération commença. Notre équipe encercla le petit château français et Isabella sonna à la porte. Elle recula en attendant que les hommes sortent. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle sortit de sa manche un insigne, qu'elle brandit vers eux.

- Au nom du Lancovit et de l'association des pays d'AutreMonde, je vous arrête, messieurs, pour association de malfaiteurs, réduction en esclavage de Nonsortceliers, vente de Terriens ensorcelés à un Salterens (_la grand-mère de Tara ne pouvait décemment pas accuser le gouvernement salterens d'être au courant de ce qui se passait ici, cela engendrerait un très gros problème diplomatique_) et recel de sel à sang.

La voyant seule et, apparemment, vieille, les sortceliers ricanèrent. La magie jaillit de leurs mains, droit sur la femme qu'ils devaient croire trop faible pour résister. Mauvais calcul. Isabella esquiva les deux premiers sorts et se protégea d'un Defendus pour le troisième. Quelques secondes plus tard, comprenant qu'ils avaient affaire à plus fort qu'eux, les trois semchanachs essayèrent de s'enfuir. Mais le plan qu'avait concocté Robin eut raison d'eux. Ayant pris tous les trois une direction opposée, le premier tomba sur une Moineau, qui était transformée en Bête ! Elle était vraiment très impressionnante. Ce ne fut pour autant pas cela pas cela qui découragea ce mage à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il incanta. Sauf qu'avant que sa magie ait quitté ses mains, Fabrice le paralysa d'un Pocus bien placé. Moineau put, redevenue humaine, apposer sur ses poignets des menottes en fer d'Hymlia, la patrie des Nains.

Pour ce qui était du deuxième, il était parti dans l'autre sens vers le parc du château. Il tomba sur une autre partie de l'équipe : Caliban et Tara. Ils utilisèrent le même procédé : mon frère joua les appas (_à la base, cela devait être le rôle de la blonde, mais mon Voleur préféré n'avait pas voulu, prétextant que cela la mettrait en danger... En danger ? Une des sortcelières les plus puissantes qu'AutreMonde ait connues ? N'importe quoi le frangin_). L'Héritière de l'Empire d'Omois jeta à son tour le même sortilège que Fabrice, quoiqu'un peu plus puissant. Cal put alors menotter le criminel. Mais le dernier fut beaucoup plus compliqué à attraper, car il était bien plus fort que les deux autres. Voyant que cela dégénérait, il s'était enfui dans le château. Au grand damne de Robin, nous n'avions pas pu en obtenir les plans précis malgré la carte magique, parce que des sorts avaient été lancés sur certaines parties de la bâtisse. Le demi-elfe était persuadé qu'il existait de nombreux passages secrets qui pourraient les aider à s'échapper. Ce fut donc lui qui s'élança à la suite du dernier fuyard, avec Isabella. Ne pouvant pas continuer à voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, de là où j'étais, je me dirigeais vers la porte du petit château, en faisant attention à ne pas me faire repérer par mon frère. Qu'est-ce que qu'il pouvait être protecteur parfois !

Je ne m'occupais pas des décors de la maison, me contentant de suivre les trois sortceliers. Robin et Isabella lui lançaient de nombreux sorts qu'il réussissait à esquiver à chaque fois. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la bibliothèque. Aucune issue n'était possible. Je souris. Nous, enfin, ils l'avaient finalement coincé ! L'homme s'enfonça dans les rayonnages, essayant de gagner du temps. Restant à l'écart, comme ils me l'avaient demandé lorsqu'ils m'ont vue (_Robin a failli se mettre en colère à cause de son inquiétude, mais la pensée qu'un malfrat allait s'échapper me sauva... temporairement_), le demi-elfe et la grand-mère de Tara se mirent à la recherche du sortcelier. Mais, au bout de quelques heures, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, il avait disparu. J'examinais alors, sans leur accord bien sûr, à mon tour, la salle. S'il y avait bien une chose que côtoyer Cal pendant des années m'avait apprise, c'était de remarquer les détails incongrus (_bah oui, quand on a un frère farceur, il faut bien pouvoir remarquer les petites choses qui vont nous permettre d'éviter les pièges qu'il a pu nous tendre_). Arrivant devant une cheminée, je distinguais qu'il y avait une protubérance sur l'un des coins. J'appuyais dessus et un passage s'ouvrit dans un mur mitoyen !

- Robin !, m'écriais-je.

Ce dernier apparut très vite et détailla ce que je venais de trouver. Il me fit signe de rester là. Mais têtue comme j'étais, je n'en fis qu'à ma tête. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais il me confia que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi : il pourrait plus facilement me protéger. Je fis taire mon caractère féministe en mettant mon égo de côté. Les femmes sont aussi fortes que les hommes sur AutreMonde, non mais ! Il devrait le savoir ! Ok, les humaines sont moins résistantes que les elfes, mais quand même !

Nous descendîmes quelques marches dans un sombre couloir. Soudain, nous aperçûmes de la lumière qui tremblotait. Certainement une bougie terrienne. Nous nous dissimulâmes une nouvelle fois avec un Camouflus et nous nous avançâmes un peu plus. L'homme que nous poursuivions se trouvait devant nous, en train de s'affairer autour d'une table. Il remballait de nombreux papiers les uns après les autres. Au signal de Robin, nous l'attaquâmes. Avec la surprise, je pus facilement lui lancer un Pocus paralysant, comme pour les deux autres. De son côté, mon demi-elfe préféré (_oh ! avais-je vraiment pensé ça ?_) me couvrait et sauta sur le sortcelier pour le menotter rapidement. Nous sourîmes alors, fiers de nous. Isabella descendit à ce moment-là et fit remonter le prisonnier par Robin tandis qu'elle étudiait les documents sur la table pour y trouver le nom du Salterens qui travaillait avec eux.

Je ressortis avec l'apollon, la victoire sur le visage. Je venais de couvrir mon premier sujet sur le Tara Gang, malgré mon inexpérience et mon non-diplôme en poche, et quelque chose me disait que ce ne serait pas le dernier.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! Alors vos avis sur la question ! J'attends ! J'ai hâte de vous lire chers amis Taraddicts !<em>

_A la revoyure !_


End file.
